Cure me and then
by Aiolos
Summary: Zaraki x Unohana. Después de otra derrota, Zaraki es curado en la cuatro por Unohana quien tiene además algo en mente...


**Cure me and then…**

Zaraki Kenpachi había sido derrotado. Era la segunda vez que esto ocurría. Primero fue Ichigo y ahora la Segunda Espada lo había hecho de nuevo. Tendido en el suelo, sobre un charco de se propia sangre Kenpachi pensaba en su pelea con Ichigo. Había sido muy emocionante y se había divertido mucho, pese a la derrota. Esta vez no era diferente. La adrenalina había corrido por sus venas llevándolo al límite. Estaba deseoso de volver a enfrentarse a su oponente. El que lo había derrotado no lo había matado. Kenpachi no se lo explicaba pero eso no le importaba mucho. Quizás su orgullo estaba un poco herido por el hecho de que no lo hubiesen matado, pero la perspectiva de poder volver a enfrentarse a su oponente era muy apetecible y contrarrestaba cualquier sentimiento de orgullo herido.

La hemorragia era muy grande, pero no parecía que fuese a morir. Justo cuando aparecieron los de la Cuarta División, Zaraki perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes sonreír pensando en el combate que había tenido, y con esa sonrisa lo encontraron.

- Capitana Unohana hemos encontrado al capitán Zaraki. El sexto escuadrón se dirige ahora mismo hacia aquí.

- Bien. Que lo lleven a la primera ala. Les estaré esperando con todo preparado.

- Si capitana.

Finalmente llegó. Lo llevaron a donde la capitana Unohana los esperaba. Una vez llegaron la capitana examinó a Zaraki con aire preocupado.

- Está muy grave, pero sobrevivirá. Empecemos el tratamiento.

Al día siguiente Kenpachi despertó en el hospital. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un shinigami de su división sentado en una silla a su lado. Era Ikkaku. Se incorporó un poco y justo en ese momento una figura pequeña y con la cabeza rosa saltó sobre él, cayendo en su pecho y golpeándole en las heridas que allí tenía.

- ¡Ken-chan! – gritó la pequeña shinigami -. Que bien que estés bien. ¿Tuviste buena pelea?, ¿Te divertiste? ¿Venciste verdad?

- Yachiru, cálmate. Vas a hacer que se le abran las heridas al capitán – le advirtió Ikkaku que se había despertado ante tanto alboroto -. Capitán, me alegro de que esté bien

- Cállate calvito.

- Maldita cría. Te voy a destrozar.

- Ya basta – dijo una voz suave pero autoritaria -. Estáis en el hospital, no podéis hacer tanto ruido.

- Lo sentimos capitana Unohana – dijeron los dos shinigamis.

- Bueno, ya que habéis visto que vuestro capitán está bien, creo que será mejor que os vayáis y le dejéis descansar.

- Si, capitana. Vayámonos Yachiru – dijo Ikkaku.

- Adiós, Ken-chan.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Kenpachi-san? – preguntó Unohana.

- Bien, gracias a vuestros cuidados, Unohana-san.

- No todo es obra nuestra. Si no tuvieses esas ganas de vivir, las cosas quizás habrían sido distintas.

- ¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?

- Siempre igual. ¿No ves el momento de volver a enfrentarte a él, verdad?

- Eso es.

- Está bien. Creo que mañana podrás marcharte. Mientras tanto que sepas que tu vida está en nuestras manos. Así que pórtate bien.

Y se fue de la habitación sonriendo como un ángel. Zaraki se quedó en la habitación mirando la puerta por la que se había marchado la capitana y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Kenpachi no podía estarse quieto en la habitación. Daba vueltas por ella como un perro enjaulado, sin poder esperar a que la capitana Unohana llegase para darle el alta. En uno de los momentos en que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, esta se abrió. Zaraki se dio la vuelta y vio entrar a la capitana Unohana.

- Bueno – dijo esta -, ya ha llegado el gran día. Puedes marcharte. Pero antes…

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Kenpachi-san – dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Kenpachi la miró un momento y luego sonrió el también. Se acercó poco a poco a ella y se paró justo delante de ella. Unohana levantó su cara para mirarle, mientras seguía sonriendo.

- Nunca te cansas, ¿verdad? – dijo Kenpachi mientras se agachaba y la besaba en los labios apasionadamente. Se besaron durante largo tiempo, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Finalmente se separaron. Unohana abrió los ojos y miró a Zaraki a los ojos.

- No. Nunca.

Él sonrió aún más y agarrándola de la cintura la levantó y la condujo al lecho, ante la diversión de Unohana. La tumbo en la cama y la besó en los labios mientras lentamente le quitaba el traje de shinigami. Ella se relajó dejando que él tomase la iniciativa. Cuando terminó de desvestirla comenzó a besarla empezando por los labios, el cuello bajando hasta los pechos. De repente ella tiró de él hacia arriba violentamente y lo besó con urgencia mientras le quitaba la ropa. Y luego…

Con un suspiro Kenpachi se tumbo a su lado. Los dos desnudos, cubiertos de sudor, el suyo propio y el del otro. Se miraron y sonrieron. No había sido la primera vez, ni sería la última.


End file.
